LED lighting may generally provide advantages in energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, solid-state lighting, and long operational lifetime. LED lamps thus have been widely used in various areas for public, commercial, and/or indoor lighting.
Often, LED lamps may have lamp-head structures generally designed similar to incandescent lamps, energy saving lamps, and other conventional lamps. Presumably, LED lamps may be used to replace other conventional lamps by an easy installation without changing the original structures of a lighting system including other conventional lamps.
However, when other conventional lamps are replaced by LED lamps, dimming feature of the LED lamps may not be applied, because the LED lamps do not include any dimmers to implement the dimming feature of the replaced LED lamps. To add a dimmer in those conventional systems can increase the cost in use and can require complicated and additional installation. In addition, when the conventional lamps are replaced by the LED lamps, the existing dimmers cannot be used to perform color control operations for the LED lamps.
The disclosed LED power circuits and driving methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.